Te enamorare Granger
by Gizze Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger Historia ambientada después de la Guerra Hermione no recuerda nada de su pasado solo una mancha negra ¿Abra perdido la memoria? ¿O fue otra cosa? Draco se la encuentra pero ella no la reconoce ¿Que sucederá después? Hermione ahora vive en un mundo Muggle con amigos Muggles no recuerda ni a Harry, Ron, Ginny ni Hogwarts ¿Quieren saber que le suce
1. Después de Tanto tiempo

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de J.K a excepción de algunos que salieron de mi loca imaginación, el mundo mágico tambien le pertenece a ella, a excepción de esta historia que ha salido de mis sueños y de mi mente ¡NO AL PLAGIO! si robas historias quedaras fea o feo pronto :P**

**Capitulo 1 Después de tanto tiempo**

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse era sábado muchos acostumbraban salir con sus amigos a los bares o antros de Londres.

Una castaña estaba acostada en su cama tenía el cabello alborotado suelto, vestía un pequeño short de mezclilla y una blusa morada, la chica leía un libro de vampiros llamado "La reina de los condenados" de la autora Ann Rice, estaba bastante entretenida cuando un celular sonó, estiro su mano hacia la mesita junto a la cama.

-Diga –dijo, la voz del otro lado del teléfono le recordaba que a las 10 de la noche la pasaban a buscar para que este lista.

-Claro estaré lista, aquí les espero –colgó el teléfono miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared vio que tenia las 8 de la noche y siguió leyendo.

Una hora después la chica se levanto se quito el short y su blusa quedando solo en bragas, abrió la llave del agua caliente cuando estuvo agradable se quito las bragas y se metió en la regadera.

Al salir del baño camino envuelta con una toalla roja hacia un armario, saco de él varias prendas que aun no decidía cual poner, se puso los pantalones de mezclilla oscuros le quedaban bastante ajustado al cuerpo haciendo resaltar su figura, se puso un brasier negro de encaje, conecto la secadora de cabello y comenzó a secar su cabello haciendo que cada vez se esponjara mas, después de tenerlo completamente seco se puso un atomizador alaciante, después conecto la plancha para el cabello y se lo alació.

Se puso su blusa negra de cuello V con un gran escote y se miro al espejo, era una castaña de cabello lacio largo, tenía unos pantalones que le hacían ver una hermosa figura y su blusa negra un poco holgada con un escote que le hacía ver bastante sexi, comenzó a maquillarse cuando el timbre sonó avisando que la habían ido a buscar.

-Hola Hermione luces muy bien –le dijo un chico saludándola de un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Joseph tu igual luces bien –Hermione se sonrojo un poco al decirle eso a su amigo, pero era bastante guapo, era moreno de ojos verdes era más alto que ella, tenia los brazos marcados debido a tanto ejercicio.

Bueno vamos a un tenemos que pasar a buscar a Emma y a Bonnie –Joseph la veía de pies a cabeza estaba seguro que esa era la chica ideal para él, aunque a veces era bastante rara a veces se quedaba mirando sin hablar, a veces tenia la mirada asustada o perdida, pero la mayor de las veces tenía una mirada triste como si su pasado la atormentara. Ella siempre se refugiaba en libros, al igual le gustaba escribir, era demasiado inteligente y la primera de la clase.

-Vamos solo tomare mi bolsa –Hermione fue a buscar su bolsa de mano color plateada metió en ella un delineador negro y una pintura rosa de labios.

El chico le abrió la puerta del auto para que Hermione entrara, cuando entro se la cerro y se subió en el asiento de conductor, en el camino platicaban sobre a cual bar ir mientras escuchaban canciones de Lady Gaga.

Se detuvieron en una casa sonó el claxon del auto y dos chicas salieron para subirse al auto.

Una chica tenía el cabello rubio con ojos azules, estaba gruesa de cuerpo, ella vestía una falda color negro con una blusa morada y un chaleco que disimulaba su pancita su nombre era Emma.

Bonnie era una chica morena era más alta que las otras chicas tenía los ojos color miel, era delgada ella tria un vestido negro bastante corto.

-Hola Hermione, Joseph –Emma saludo al subirse.

-¿A dónde vamos esta noche? –pregunto Bonnie que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Vamos a ir travesía nocturna –dijo Joseph sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

-Adoro ese bar, allí se puede bailar y hoy vine prendida –dijo la morena mientras novia sus hombros como si estuviera bailando.

Al llegar allí las chicas se bajaron Bonnie tomo el brazo de Joseph mientras Emma tomaba el otro y Hermione caminaba detrás de ella sonriendo por la situación.

Era un lugar amplio tenia pequeñas mesas y una pequeña pista de madera para poder bailar, la música era agradable, el lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre, los chicos se sentaron a una mesa ordenaron una botella de vodka y unas coca colas.

Después de un rato de estar bebiendo la morena se paro junto a mesa y empezó hacer movimientos bastante sexis era más coqueta que Emma y le encantaba que los hombres la miraran además que le había puesto los ojos a un joven apuesto que no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas lo cual ella pensó que la veían a ella.

Emma comenzó a bailar desde su lugar era una chica bastante linda con la mirada tierna pero tenía un gran trauma ella pensaba que por estar pasada de peso los chicos no la miraban, nunca había tenido novio y no iba a esos lugares pero desde que comenzó a llevarse con Bonnie su vida había cambiado, en cuanto a Hermione igual desde que comenzó a llevarse con las chicas y con Joseph sus fines de semana eran más divertidos, pero al decir verdad no sabía como era antes una mancha negra se lo impedía.

-Hermione ya viste al chico que está en la barra –Pregunto Bonnie.

-¿Cuál? –Hermione miro a la barra pero encontró a varios chicos allí.

-Ese el rubio sexi, jamás en mi jodida vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo como ese desgraciado que no deja de mirarme –dijo Bonnie mientras se guiñaba el ojo al rubio a lo lejos.

-Buenas noches señoritas ¿Bailamos? –pregunto un chico moreno señalando a Bonnie.

Bonnie lo analizo un poco, tal vez si bailara con ese chico, el rubio de la barra la vería al igual podía tentarlo con sus movimientos sexis.

-Claro eso a nadie se le niega –La morena se levanto a bailar con el chico sin apartar la vista del rubio.

-Hermione ¿Quieres Bailar? –Joseph le extendió la mano.

-Oh no lo siento esa canción no me gusta, no las sé bailar además debo ir al baño –Hermione se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-Yo si quiero bailar, claro si tu quieres –dijo Emma que aun seguía sentada.

-Claro vamos –Joseph le dio la mano a su amiga, no era lo que quería pero dado el caso que Hermione lo rechazo accedió.

Hermione caminaba hacia el baño cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Granger no sabía que venias a estos lugares Muggles –Una voz fría hizo que Hermione se virara a encararlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? –Hermione se soltó de la mano del rubio que tiempo atrás su amiga había estado viendo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa Hermione? –el rubio la miraba era bastante extraño lo que decía.

-Aléjate de mí, no te conozco no me gusta tu tono que utilizas –Hermione se apresuro a caminar hacia el baño a decir verdad estaba comenzando asustarse.

El rubio camino se puso frente de ella –No juegues Hermione, tu sabes quién soy –el rubio la miro esperando una respuesta seguro era una broma, la leona tenía que saber quién soy.

-No sé quien rayos eres, déjame o hablare a mi novio para que venga a darte tu merecido –Hermione iba a comenzar a caminar cuando el rubio la llamo de nuevo.

-Soy Draco Malfoy el chico mas apuesto, y millonario del mundo mágico deja de jugar Granger esto no es divertido.

-Yo más bien pienso que te escapas del manicomio ¿Un mundo mágico? Eso solo existe en los cuentos infantiles –Se burlo la castaña y entro al baño corriendo antes de volver a toparse con ese rubio, en verdad si era guapo tenía los ojos hermosos un tono gris electrizante pero ¿Quién carajos era? ¿Por qué sabia mi nombre? Hermione comenzó a preocuparse cada que trataba de entrar a su pasado una mancha negra le impedía ver, era frustrante y cada vez que trataba de recordar le daba fuertes dolores de cabeza y la nariz le sangraba. Demonios lo único que sabía era que su nombre es Hermione Granger.

Al salir del baño se apresuro a caminar hasta llegar a la mesa, vio a sus amigos bailando animadamente y visualizo al rubio en la barra viendo hacia ella se sentía bastante incómoda.

-¿Por qué tan solita muñeca? No te gustaría bailar conmigo –Un tipo bastante alto y musculoso se acerco hacia ella.

Hermione lo pensó un momento sabía que si bailaba con ese tipo tal vez el rubio le quitaría la vista de encima a sí que acepto bailar con el hombre grande.

Comenzaron a bailar Hermione veía disimuladamente hacia la barra pero ya no veía al rubio allí, comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando sintió una mano bajando hacia su trasero, el tipo con el que estaba bailando estaba tocándola.

-No me toques –exigió Hermione quitándole sus manos de encima.

-¿Qué pasa amor note gusto? –pregunto el tipo musculoso mientras volvió abrazarla y tocar su trasero.

-Suéltame estúpido –Hermione le quito de nuevo las manos de encima.

-Princesa ¿No quieres coger conmigo? –el musculoso paso su mano por el escote de Hermione.

-Que me sueltes –grito de nuevo Hermione comenzando a irse de nuevo a su lugar cuando el tipo la agarro de nuevo poniendo sus gruesas manos en la pequeña muñeca de la chica.

-No entiendes imbécil la señorita no quiere que la toques –Un rubio empujo al grandote.

-Qué te pasa niño rico ¿No te enseñaron modales? –el grandote empujo al rubio.

-Al que no le enseñaron modales es a ti, te daré un consejo deja que las mujeres te digan cuando quieran acostarse contigo –Dijo Draco que tomaba la mano de Hermione para alejarla del tipo.

-No necesito tus consejos estúpido rubio –dijo el musculoso haciendo que varias personas se dieran cuenta de la situación, Joseph corrió a buscar a Hermione que estaba templando y los ojos los tenia brillosos, el musculoso iba a lanzarse un golpe a Draco pero él no lo permitió dándole primero un golpe dejándolo noqueado.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? -pregunto Draco que vio a Hermione en los brazos de un chico moreno, seguro el debe ser su novio pensó el rubio.

-Si muchas gracias –dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Hermione? –pregunto curioso Joseph.

-No es de tu importancia, además porque carajos no estás pendiente de tu novia –escupió el rubio y se dio la vuelta para quitarse de allí.

-Lamento dejarte sola Hermione soy un estúpido –dijo Joseph

Hermione aun con la mirada hacia el rubio contesto –No te preocupes no es tu culpa –la chica estaba sorprendida de que el rubio la haya defendido y supiera su nombre pero ella no sabía ni la más remota idea de quien era.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció esta capitulo? tal vez algunos les haya aburrido el hecho que no empieza mágica y eso._

_Hermione ¿Ha perdido la memoria? no estaría segura si en verdad fue eso fue lo que le sucedió._

_tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero si les gusto dejen sus Reviews y tal vez actualice pronto pero si esta historia no les gusta comenten y no la sigo :)_

_Saludos Chicos_


	2. Buscando Respuestas

**Capitulo 2 Buscando Respuestas**

Hermione estaba en su departamento, se había puesto su pijama favorita que era un short rojo con cintas doradas bastante corto y una blusa de tirantes con un dibujo de un unicornio dorado en el frente.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel rubio del bar ¿Por qué sabría su nombre? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la defendió? ¿Qué son Muggles? Millones de preguntas pasaban por su mente sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía triste odiaba no recordar nada de su pasado, se acostó en la cama cruzo sus rodillas mientras lloraba silenciosamente de repente se asusto las luces de su departamento comenzaron a parpadear se levanto de golpe viendo como todas las luces prendiendo y apagando -¿Qué sucede? –Grito la castaña asustada –Deténganse – dijo en un grito ahogado, pero al decir eso las luces dejaron de parpadear automáticamente.

Hermione se asusto a un mas sin duda esa era la noche más extraña de su vida, sus ojos le pesaban moría de sueño trato de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido y volvió acostarse en su cama, se tapo con una sabana delgada blanca.

Un día después se levanto para ir a la escuela ya era Lunes ese día tenia clases de literatura, ciencias sociales y aritmética se puso lo primero que encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa color azul de cuello de tortuga puso sus tenis negros, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la escuela que estaba a cinco cuadras de su departamento.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás? –saludo Emma.

-Hola estoy bien y tu –Hermione sacaba de su mochila un libro.

-Igual ¿Y ese libro? –Emma miraba curioso el libro que traía.

-Es una novela de Ann Rice –Contesto sonriente Hermione.

-Oh Hermione tú y tus libros –se quejo la rubia.

-¡Chicas espérenme! –Grito una morena a sus espaldas mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigas –Hermione tienes que decirme quien era el rubio del sábado ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?

-Sabia que me preguntarías, pero Bonnie la verdad no tengo ni idea de quién era ese chico –Negó Hermione con la cabeza.

-Es bastante guapo el sábado iré de nuevo a travesía nocturna espero encontrarlo allí, esta vez no se me escapa –sonrió la morena coquetamente.

-No cambias Bonnie –Emma le dio un golpe juguetón en su cabeza.

-¿Quién quita que ese Galán tenga amigos bombones como él? ¿No quieres uno? –pregunto la morena haciendo sonreír a sus amigas.

-Vamos Bonnie eres una exagerada ni esta guapo, además no son panes que puedas repartir a tus amigas –Le dijo Hermione, aunque ella más que nadie sabía que el rubio era muy guapo.

-No son panes pero la verdad me lo comería enterito no abría desperdicio –La morena paso su lengua por sus labios dejándolos mojados.

-Eres una sucia vulgar –Emma le dio otro golpe a Bonnie.

-No se hagan a las mustias estoy segura que con un hombre como el estarían contentas, mas si las defienden de un idiota pervertido –dijo Bonnie devolviéndole el golpe en la cabeza a Emma.

-Si debo admitirlo Draco es como un príncipe seguro dejo su caballo afuera mientras tomaba unas copas –Hermione suspiro al pensar en el de nuevo.

-¿Draco? Hermione dime como jodidos sabes su nombre –Bonnie cruzo los brazos enojada simulando un puchero.

-Cuando fui al baño escuche como el señor de las bebidas lo llamaba a si, lamento no decírtelo se me había olvidado –Mintió la castaña.

-Draco ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Sin duda ese muñeco salió de un cuento de hadas –Dijo la morena haciendo que Hermione se atragantara -¿Estás bien Hermione?

-Si –mintió la castaña recordaba el sábado cuando el rubio le había dicho que venía de un mundo mágico y ella le contesto que eso solo existía en los cuentos infantiles.

-O salió de un cuento de terror su nombre me suena a Dragón –dijo Emma.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de él, tenemos clases señoritas –Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Las chicas asintieron y caminaron detrás de Hermione.

**oOo**

Draco caminaba como león enjaulado daba vueltas alrededor de su oficina.

Desde el sábado había pensando en Hermione Granger quería saber el porqué no lo reconocía, todo eso le intrigaba había preguntado a varias personas de Hogwarts pero nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido a la Gryfindoriana tenía que investigar más.

Por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, estaba cambiada nunca había visto a la leona vestida de esa forma estaba bastante sexi además el cabello liso le quedaba muy bien, se le había olvidado lo hermosa que era aunque no eran precisamente amigos en el colegio eso no impedía que la mirara siempre andando detrás de Potter y Weasley. -¿Potter y Weasley? Eso es como no lo pensé antes tengo que averiguar con ellos lo que le sucedió a Granger seguro ellos deben saber era su mejor amiga pero ¿Cómo les preguntaría? Ellos sabían que Hermione y yo no somos precisamente amigos ¿Por qué me dirían? –el rubio le daba vueltas al asunto tenía que buscar la forma de investigar lo sucedido a Granger aunque sea que utilice veritaserum para sacarles la información real.

-Señor Malfoy tiene una visita es la señorita Parkinson –Dijo una joven regordeta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Hazla pasar – dijo Draco ¡Además Hermione tenía novio! Debía quererlo mucho por la manera en cómo se abrazaban –el rubio recordaba esa escena mientras daba un golpe a su escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? –Pansy entraba cuando vio como Draco Golpeaba su escritorio a puño cerrado, la morena traía puesto una falda súper corta dejando ver unas piernas largas y lisas con una blusa roja bastante provocativa que hacia juego con sus labios.

-Nada Pansy –Draco la miro mientras pensaba en Hermione en lo sexi que se veía ese día.

Pansy se sentó en las piernas de su novio mientras le besaba el cuello, luego comenzó a besarlo en los labios, el rubio correspondió pero una fugaz imagen paso por su mente al abrir los ojos, vio a Hermione ¿Por qué demonios se la imaginaba? Cuando estaba besando a la mujer mas codiciada del mundo mágico.

-Draco ¿Te sucede algo? Estas como en otro mundo –reclamo Pansy.

-No Pansy solo es que hoy tengo mucho trabajo te puedo visitar luego –Pregunto el rubio.

-Está bien la morena se levanto le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la oficina de Draco.

Draco suspiro, espero un rato a que Pansy esté lejos y salió de la oficina. –Cancela todas mis citas tengo un asunto que atender –Le dijo a su secretaria.

-Pero señor hoy tiene la visita del ministro de magia –dijo la joven.

-No me importa inventa algo –Draco tomo su maletín café y camino de manera elegante por el ministerio, iba a buscar a Potter en su oficina.

**oOo**

Harry estaba a punto de salir a comer, cuando vio sobre su escritorio una foto de cuando estaba en Hogwarts donde mostraba a un Ron sonriendo y a una Hermione con el cabello esponjado y una linda sonrisa y a él. No podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos escolares extrañaba mucho a su amiga tenía 3 años que no sabía nada de ella, Ron había hecho lo posible por encontrarla después de lo que le ocurrió pero no tuvieron suerte.

Ginny a veces lloraba por recordar el ultimo dio que vio a Hermione y como estaba ella nunca se les olvidara la forma en que reacciono después de lo que le sucedió y de cómo se fue sin dejar rastro.

Molly la había extrañado pero estaban seguros que a pesar de todo la chica se encontraba bien era inteligente, tenía una gran valentía es una luchadora y abra salido adelante sola. Pero Ron aun no se daba por vencido viajaba seguido en compañía de Luna Lovegood a Londres Muggle pero no habían tenido éxito mientras más tiempo pasaba Ron perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla.

Harry se limpio una lagrima que había en su rostro se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a comer.

-Potter –Draco había llegado corriendo hacia la oficina de moreno.

-Malfoy –Harry lo miro era bastante raro que el rubio le hablara en el trabajo o corra para alcanzarlo.

-Qué bueno que te alcanzo, Te invito a comer –Draco no se le ocurrió una forma mejor que invitarlo a comer para sacarle información de la castaña aunque era demasiado raro ir a comer con su enemigo del colegio aunque ahora eso no tenía importancia desde hace 3 años que ninguno de los dos se metían con el otro.

-¿Comer? ¿Qué te tomaste Malfoy? Además desde cuando me diriges la palabra –Harry frunció el ceño no era normal que el Slytherin siquiera le hablara.

-Quiero hablar sobre Hermione –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione? –Harry no sabía si el rubio estaba enterado pero tampoco iba a decirle nada hasta que el dijera porque preguntaba por ella.

-Podemos de Hablar de ella en el almuerzo –le dijo Draco

-Solo porque se trata de mi amiga accederé pero déjame decirte que yo puedo pagar mi comida no necesito que me invites –Contesto Harry.

Los chicos fueron a un restaurante Mágico a las afueras del ministerio de magia, la entrada parecía bastante pequeño y en ruinas para que ningún Muggle se acercara hacia aquel restaurante por dentro era grande con mesas de manera, en la barra las bebidas se servían solas, una señora atendía mientras que los almuerzos se preparaban solos con solo ordenarlo.

Los chicos se sentaron mientras varias de las personas que estaban allí los miraban raro y susurraban cosas.

-Ahora sí que tienes que decirme sobre Hermione –pregunto Harry ignorando las miradas de la gente del restaurante.

-El sábado la vi –Draco dudaba en decirle pero cuando vio la expresión del pelinegro agradeció a verlo hecho.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo esta? –Harry se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo al escuchar eso. -¿Dónde la viste dímelo? –exigió el pelinegro al ver que el rubio no contestaba.

-La vi en un bar ¿Por qué tanta insistencia que te diga donde la vi? Ella es tu amiga tú debes saber dónde buscarla –le dijo Draco.

-No, ya tiene 3 años que no sé nada de ella ¿Dime en cual bar la viste tengo que ir a buscarla? –Le dijo Harry.

-Está bien te lo diré pero antes necesito que me digas la verdad –Draco miro a los del restaurante como susurraban cosas – ¿Algún Problema señores? ¿Les gusto? ¿Por qué siguen mirándonos? –les dijo Draco a los que estaban en el restaurant mirando pero nadie le contesto todos miraron a otro lado y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿De qué verdad hablas? -Harry sospechaba a lo que quería llegar Draco pero no iba a decir nada hasta que le dijera.

-¿Por qué Granger no me reconoció? –Pregunto Draco.

-Acaso quieres que te lo diga para que te burles de ella.

-Solo quiero saber la verdad Potter.

-Está bien te lo voy a decir pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¿Entendido? –Pregunto Harry.

-Sí, si San Potter –dijo aparentando aburrimiento, aunque por dentro se moría por saber el motivo por el cual Hermione no lo reconoció.

-Todo sucedió el 2 de mayo de 1998 –Comenzó a contar Harry.

* * *

**_El siguiente capitulo revelara Harry Lo sucedido a Hermione durante la batalla de Hogwarts..._**

**_No pensaba continuar la historia pero como me han dicho que les ha gustado la seguiré espero sea de su agrado si es así déjenme un Reviews si no les gusto o les aburre igual dejen un Reviews para que sepa que le puedo modificar o hacer para que les guste_**

**_Saludos._**


	3. La verdad

**Capitulo 3 La verdad**

Hermione estaba saliendo de la universidad se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar estaba apurada fue a la biblioteca pido un libro que necesitaría llevarse para su tarea.

-Hermione ya te hacía en el restaurante –Joseph estaba de espaldas a la castaña la tomo del hombro para hacerse notar.

-Si me atrase espero no me descuenten el día –Hermione estaba preocupada tenía que pagar la renta de su departamento debía un mes la dueña ya había amenazado con sacarla si este mes no pagaba los 2 meses, pero era tan difícil tenía muchos gastos, en la escuela tenía una beca por ser una estudiante sobresaliente pero aun así tenía que pagar el 50% de colegiatura, mayor mente tenía que comprar algunos materiales, útiles todo era comprar y gastar pero ella últimamente no se daba abasto habían días que no almorzaba. Y lo peor que en su trabajo en el restaurante como mesera muchas veces al atender una mesa las personas no gastaban su comida a veces en vez de tirarla se la comía sabía que estaba mal que haga eso, pero es que sus tripas le crujían además que se mareaba. Joseph muchas veces se ofrecía a llevarla a comer o pagarme su renta de su departamento pero Hermione era bastante Orgullosa no se lo permitía.

-Vamos Herms yo te llevo –Se ofreció amablemente Joseph aparte que vio en ella una preocupación la chica se mordía los labios y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Gracias Jos ¡eres un buen amigo! –Hermione abrazo a su amigo le quería y estaba muy agradecida con él, le debía mucho.

-Que no se diga mas vamos antes que sea más tarde –Joseph tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo hasta donde estaba su auto, le abrió la puerta como buen caballero y se la cerro al subir.

Empezó a manejar Hermione estaba callada Joseph la miraba por ratos notaba que estaba preocupada por que le descuenten el día.

-Hermione sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre te ayudare si necesitas dinero solo dímelo y cuando tengas me lo devuelves.

-Gracias por tu apoyo pero no necesito dinero, nos vemos –Hermione se despidió de su amigo se bajo del auto y entro corriendo hacia el restaurante.

-Buenas Tardes –saludo Hermione.

-Hermione Granger llegas 30 minutos tarde perdiste tu bono de asistencia y puntualidad y el día de soy se te pagara la mitad, tienes que aprender a ser puntual y responsable –Reclamo la encargada del restaurante.

-Es que me atrase en la universidad tratare que no vuelva a suceder pero por favor no me quite el bono solo por este día, siempre trato de estar puntual –Hermione tenía los ojos brillosos.

-Lo siento señorita si quieres seguir trabajando de aquí es mejor que dejes la escuela –Le dijo la señora molesta.

-No eso nunca, eso es lo mejor que tengo –Le dijo Hermione.

-Mejor ponte a trabajar hoy el estamos llenos y Jimena no vino, al parecer ya está por nacer su bebe –La señora se fue hacia la cocina a supervisar el trabajo.

Hermione fue a llevar sus cosas se puso su uniforme que era un kimono japonés color rojo le llegaba sobre sus rodillas, tomo su libreta para apuntar las ordenes y se puso atender mesas.

**oOo**

Draco y Harry estaban en un restaurante mágico se fueron a una mesa apartada para que pudiera hablar.

-Todo sucedió el 2 de mayo de 1998 –Comenzó a contar Harry vio a Malfoy interesado en la plática y continuo.

-El día de la batalla de Hogwarts Hermione y Ron me estaba ayudando a buscar los Horrocruxes para poder destruir todas las partes de Voldemort y poder enfrentarme a él, ese día nos metimos al colegio con la ayuda del hermano de Dumblendore por uno de los pasadizos secretos, pero Snape descubrió que entramos al colegio fue cuando Luna y Yo fuimos a la sala común de Ravenclaw a buscar el Horrocrux o a investigar donde podría estar.

La profesora McGonagall me ayudo deteniendo a Snape por lo cual el salió huyendo de allí, antes no lo entendía pero sé que fue porque él no quería herir a McGonagall y tampoco quería hacerme daño solo quería hablar conmigo informarme lo que en verdad le sucedió a Dumblendore y por lo cual él lo mato y no tu.

-¿Pero creo que tu ya conoces la razón verdad? –pregunto Harry.

-Si Snape me conto la verdad unos días antes, me dijo que Dumblendore le pido a el que lo matara para que mi alma no sea condenada –Draco estaba ansioso por llegar a la parte de Hermione pero no quería apresurar a Potter y dejara de contarlo.

-Bueno seguiré –informo Harry vio como el rubio asentía – hicieron de todo para asegurar el castillo aunque sabían que solo era para ganar tiempo tarde o temprano los mortifagos entrarían al colegio.

Cuando encontré la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw gracias a su hija, fue cuando entraste junto con Zabini y con Goyle en la sala de los menesteres quería que te devuelva tu varita, me apuntaron cuando Hermione los desarmo, Goyle hizo el hechizo de fuego en el cual murió, Ron y yo los sacamos a ti y a Zabini de la sala de los menesteres y destruimos el Horrocrux, ustedes se fueron nos quedamos nosotros 3.

-Si Potter lo sé ¿Pero dime que le paso a Hermione? –Draco estaba comenzando alterarse no quería revivir de nuevo la guerra había tratado de olvidar todo y Potter solo le encargaba de recordárselo sin decirle lo que le paso a Hermione.

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu interés Malfoy? –Harry lo miraba tratando de identificar la razón por la cual quería saber la verdad.

Draco bufo –Quieres verla de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo sabrás, yo mismo te llevare pero cuéntame la jodida verdad y deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Está bien continuare –Harry suspiro sabia que todo lo hacía por su amiga quería encontrarla asegurarse que estaba bien y si era posible llevarla a vivir con ellos para ayudarla a recordar.

-Después de que ustedes se fueron Luna y Ginny llegaron estaban preocupadas nos estaban contando que los Mortifagos ya habían entrado a Hogwarts, Ginny se había escapado de donde le habían dicho que se quedara por ser menor de edad. Ellas no lo notaron pero las estaban siguiendo detrás de ellas llegaron 2 mortifagos tenían sus mascaras plateadas, Yo me puse delante de las chicas cuando una voz maliciosa que todos reconocimos hablo burlonamente se quito la máscara, era Bellatrix y su acompañante era Greyback.

El hombre lobo logro agarrar a Luna, Ginny y Hermione trataron de defenderla pero cuando nos dimos cuenta se había llenado de mortifagos luces de todos los colores se apreciaban, comencé a lanzar hechizos a los que llegaban, cuando Bellatrix desarmo a Ginny, Hermione fue más rápida impidió que el hechizo de la mortifaga le diera a Ginny logro desarmarla justo en ese momento llego Neville, Hermione se descuido solo un segundo cuando volteo a ver si todos estaba bien entonces sucedió.

Bellatrix tomo su varita del piso y grito un maldición que nadie reconoció, nadie sabía los efectos de aquel hechizo, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer la maldición fue _"__oblivisci commemorat"-_Harry bajo su mirada sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-¿Sabes de esa maldición? –pregunto Harry sus ojos se iluminaron en un momento.

-Potter mi tía tenía varias maldiciones inventadas, pero jamás me hablo de ellas ni para que las utilizaba… pero sabes que la mayoría de las maldiciones tienen contra hechizos y a partir de hoy me pondré a investigar –Draco conocía la maldad de su tía, era un ser vil, cruel en todos los sentidos a ella no le importaba nada ni siquiera su propia familia, daba gracias que estaba muerta. –Potter ¿Qué Sucedió después?

Harry dudo por un momento en seguir contando porque lo que sucedió después le había hecho llorar muchas veces al igual que a Ron y a Ginny –Bueno después Hermione cayó al suelo, Bellatrix comenzó a reírse por lo que había hecho pero de un momento a otro escuchamos un –Avada Kedavra cuando nos dimos cuenta ella estaba en el piso muerta.

-¿Quién? –pregunto el rubio.

-Bellatrix.

-¿Quién la mato?

-Fue Neville, mientras nosotros hacíamos que reaccione Hermione y la mortifaga se podía a brincar de felicidad por lo que había hecho, Neville fue la que la agarro desprevenida y logro asesinarla.

-Enserio el tonto Longbottom, después de esto creo que ya no le diré así después de todo gracias a él murió.

-Si Neville tenía una venganza pendiente con ella por lo que le hizo a sus padres.

_-_y después cuando Hermione despertó ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Ella no despertó y el lugar se llenaba de mortifagos, le pedí a Ron que la llevara a un lugar seguro, la llevo a la cámara secreta el sabia como entrar la escondió en ese lugar, nosotros regresamos a luchar acabar con Voldemort, cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, vimos varios muertos me sentía tan culpable por todo, corrí a ver a Hermione quería que este bien si ella se moría no se que hubiera hecho, ella es muy especial para mí –El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar a Harry decir eso.

-Cuando llegue a la cámara secreta ella seguía igual la íbamos a llevar a Madame Pomfrey para que nos dijera que tenia, Ron dijo que era mejor llevarla a San Mungo y tenía razón en ese momento todos estaban ocupados con los heridos y muertos además que no queríamos que nadie se enterara. Ron la abrazo les puse la capa de invisibilidad cuando estábamos lejos del colegio nos aparecimos en San Mungo.

Los medimago la atendieron enseguida, nos dijeron que ella estaba bien en cualquier momento despertara nosotros le dijimos el nombre de la maldición pero para nuestra mala suerte ellos tampoco lo conocían.

Ella despertó dos horas después sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el hospital mágico, estaba alterada, Ginny, Ron y yo corrimos a ver que le sucedía. Ron la abrazo para tranquilizarla pero ella reacciono de una forma que no era normal alejo a Ron se puso a gritar que no nos conocía, Ginny se acerco a ella pero Hermione estaba bastante alterada que la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, nos gritaba que nos alejemos que no nos conoce que nosotros le queremos hacer daño.

Hermione lloraba gritaba como nunca te podrás imaginar, Ron estaba igual el lloraba porque ella no lo reconocía después de que ese día se habían confesado su amor y dado su primer beso –Draco apretó los puños al escuchar eso – los tres tratamos de calmarla de explicarle quien era, quienes éramos nosotros pero nada resulto.

Nos pidieron que salgamos de allí la hechizaron para que se calmara y se durmiera, nosotros estábamos llorando por todo, Ron y Ginny estaban destrozados por la muerte de su hermano y ahora por lo de Hermione.

Un mes después Hermione escapo del hospital mágico, nosotros no nos explicamos cómo pues entrar y salir del hospital es difícil para una persona que no sepa de magia, y ella a pesar de ser una bruja no recordaba nada de eso, los medimago dijeron que seguro salió con alguna persona, la buscamos por todos los alrededores y nada.

Recordar esto es difícil para nosotros pues la última vez que la vimos ella nos grito, nos empujo y lo peor de todo es que nunca nos reconoció. –Harry limpiaba su rostro de las lágrimas que salieron momentos antes.

Draco se quedo completamente en Shock no podía siquiera imaginar a Hermione en ese estado, se sentía mal por ella que siendo la mejor bruja ahora no reconozca a nadie y no sepa lo importante que fue en el mundo mágico, pero ahora él se encargaría de buscar el contra hechizo que la estúpida de su tía había utilizado a si sea lo último que haga, pero él se encargaría de que Hermione Granger la sangre sucia de Hogwarts vuelva a recodar lo que era una rata de biblioteca, y ahora más que nunca no la dejara sola la buscara en todo Londres Muggle.

* * *

Hola

Queria darles las gracias por sus Reviews pues gracias a ustedes es que me anime a seguir escribiendo este Fic del cual salio de un sueño que tuve eso me pasa por dormirme leyendo jajaja.

espero este capitulo les guste estaba dudosa sobre si fue Bellatrix la que hechizo a Hermione o fue la diadema pero es mejor Bella porque tengo pensando algo que pasara después a lo largo de la historia.

La maldición que Utilice fue inventada por mi :) así que ni la busquen no sale en harry potter yo se lo que significa aunque es bastante fácil, y muy alejado del Obliviate que son total mente diferentes bueno mejor no digo mas espero les guste :)

espero sus Reviews


End file.
